


The Seven Labours of Alya

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Alya has a visit from her favourite superhero. Ladybug is tired of Alya chasing her civilian identity and has a challenge for her, seven days, seven tasks if Alya can do it Ladybug will reveal her true identity, fail and she has to close out the Ladyblog.  (Ladybug seems mad but its all in good fun watching her bestie squirm)





	1. Jump

From the moment she walked into class, Alya was having a very strange day. Marinette had been acting weird, fidgety, quiet, and would not stop working on some new project in her sketch book.  She wouldn't give Alya or anyone else for that matter, even a peek. Perhaps that wasn’t all that unusual; Marinette generally didn’t share until whatever she was working on was perfect. Still, she wasn’t used to having her usually bright and happy friend mostly ignore her. After school Marinette had left before she even had a chance to talk to her, leaving her feeling entirely put-off.

Things got worse when she got home, her mom had volunteered her to look after Manon, defiantly not on her list of things to do today. Oh well, it was a few euros in her pocket which would be good. She had been saving up for more equipment to help her track Ladybug; she was so close to the answer. What she had to know was who Ladybug was outside of the suit, it had become an itch she could not scratch.

During the evening she had sent multiple text messages to her friends, and nobody had replied, they all seemed busy.  Sadly, that appeared to be happening more as of late as well. Marinette and Nino used to constantly text her back and forth and now nothing.   They all blew it off as being busy with school and work, but it still made her feel left out.

Late in the evening after Mme Chamack had picked up Manon, she said good night to everyone and disappeared to her room eager to get the homework that was due tomorrow finished before bed.

When she got there, she noticed that her door was closed. She didn’t remember closing it, but she surmised that it could have been somebody else, maybe even Manon. As she swung the door open, she had a creepy feeling that something wasn’t right which she put it down to her over-active imagination. The room was dark except for the little lamp on her desk that splashed a small pool of light. She was startled when the curtains blew in in a gust of wind. She was defiantly overreacting; she had probably just forgotten to close it when she went to school.

She walked over and slid it shut. As she turned around, a figure stalked out of the shadow from the corner behind the door. It was all she could do to stop herself from screaming. She watched as out of what felt like nowhere Ladybug walked towards her with her finger up to her lips. As she closed the space, she moved the finger from her lips to Alya’s. Alya’s eyes were wide with disbelief. She had not been this close to Ladybug since she had got that exclusive interview after the mime show. Marinette never did explain how she had pulled that off.

But here right now Ladybug was standing in her room. Her knees almost buckled with excitement.

Ladybug walked to the window and slid it open again. Alya was about to ask what was going on when Ladybug put her finger to her lips again and then motioned her over. She held out one arm as if to ask Alya to join her as she stepped up onto the window sill. This opportunity was incredible; Alya didn’t miss a beat as she grabbed her phone and hoped up. Ladybug slid her arm around her waist and pulled out her yo-yo.

Alya intrinsically knew how strong Ladybug was, but she could feel the power as she pulled her tight. With a flick of her wrist, Ladybug shot the yo-yo out into the night. A quick tug and they were off like a shot.

She watched in amazement as Paris flew by. It didn’t take long for her to figure out their destination. When they landed on the top of the Arc de Triomphe, her suspicions were confirmed.

Ladybug released her and slowly walked away. Alya stood quietly as Ladybug gazed off into the distance with her arms across her chest, pigtails fluttering in the breeze.

It seemed forever but finally Ladybug turned to face her. She didn’t know what to expect, but the dark foreboding look was not it.

Ladybug broke the silence “Good evening Alya” The seriousness of her tone was clear.

It took a moment, but Alya eventually found her voice “Um... Hello? Is there something wrong Ladybug? Can I help you with something?”

“Yes,” Ladybug stated matter-of-factly. “The problem is **you**!”

Alya’s hands went to her face as Ladybug stalked over to where she stood. Ladybug circled her looking her up and down with a serious look that frankly made her feel rather like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar.

“I brought you here to discuss a serious issue. We, meaning Chat, Jade and me, we have been fans of the Ladyblog since its first post. We understand you are a journalist and, as such, you are in the search for the truth. The issue is your unrelenting desire to unmask us, and me in particular.”

Alya was at a loss for words; she had never considered that ladybug would be… upset… that she was doing what she considered her job. “But…”

Ladybug was up to her in a flash, nose to nose, but with a wicked grin on her face. “Shhh, quiet.”

Oh God, had Ladybug gone crazy? Was she gonna throw her off of the Arc de Triomphe? Was she really that furious?

“You are here to listen, and I am here to talk. Understand?”

Alya quietly nodded.

Ladybug started pacing again. “Good good. So. Why are we here? It’s so that I can give you a proposition. A game, let’s say. I promise that it will be challenging and in the end, you might not like the results. But it will all rest on your shoulders.”

Alya nodded that she understood but remained silent.

Ladybug stopped her pacing just over her right shoulder. “Here is the deal, for the next seven days I will give you one challenge per day. If you pass all of the challenges then next Sunday, I will reveal my true identity to you, and you can do with it as you wish.”

 Alya took a deep breath she realised she had been holding it. She felt like she might pass out.

Ladybug went on. “If you opt out or fail any of the challenges then you leave me alone, you shut down the Ladyblog and stick to something mundane like a blog about a kids’ show or something.”

Ladybug walked around to face her again. This was so huge; she would get to find out who was the real Ladybug, the one under the mask. She had wanted this since the first time she laid eyes on the hero as she stood on the edge of the stadium preparing to battle Stone Heart. She had to do it.

Gravely she nodded her head. Ladybug’s red gloved hand shot out; she gripped it, and they shook. The deal was sealed.

Ladybug smiled, it seemed slightly more relaxed as if she was relieved that Alya had accepted.

Ladybug pointed into the distance; Alya followed her finger, she was pointing to the Eiffel tower. She dared to speak. “The Tower? What about it?”

Ladybug appeared pleased she had the guts to talk even though she had told her not to. “That is your first challenge. I will meet you there; you are on your own till you hit the highest point. I will be waiting for you. I will explain the rest when you get there.”

Without another word Ladybug jogged to the edge and was gone. Alya slowed her breathing and looked around, there was not a single person besides her. The Arc being devoid of tourists was almost unheard of, there were always tourists, and almost on queue suddenly people started to appear as if nothing had happened.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She had been in such a state of shock she had not captured a single part of the encounter. It buzzed again.

She looked but did not recognise the number that had texted her.

*: Hi its Lady bug. *

*: I forgot to mention each challenge must be completed in the day it was given. The tower closes in an hour and a half, you better get moving. Lots of luck. *

She had no time to lose, she jammed her phone into her pocket and was off in a sprint. As she hit the main floor, she thought about braving the traffic circle but thought better of it. Besides, maybe she could catch the subway. That thought was ended when she realised no wallet, no purse. Ladybug had stranded her with only her phone! On foot it was…

The whole way there was a flat out run. There was no way she was gonna blow this the first night. As she skidded up to the entrance, there was still a line-up and no money. Damn you, ladybug; well she did say this wasn’t going to be easy.

She saddled up to one of the employees. “Hello, I was wondering if you might be able to help me?”

The employee looked at her with slight disdain. Her expression conveyed a little less annoyance as she was at least speaking French. “What can I help you with?” The employee said.

Alya puffed still a little out of breath. “Do you know the Ladyblog?”

The employee smiled at Alya. “Of course, I have had my picture on there at least once. Ladybug seems to end up here a lot. Why?”

“I’m Alya and I run the blog. I need a big favour. I desperately need to the top, there is a huge scoop that I’m chasing, but I have no wallet and no ID. But I’m desperate.”

The young woman smiled at her. “I probably will get in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out but can I get a picture of you and me on the blog? If that’s ok, I can probably get you in.”

Alya whipped out her phone without a second thought. “I will have this posted before I get to the top.”

They posed together Alya showing her the best of the images. She nodded and without another word slipped Alya a press pass, and she was in. On the way up in the lift, she quickly posted the image as promised.

When she got to the top, she was expecting to have to wait, but there she was, Ladybug was there signing a few autographs. She smiled and waved her over. She had cut it close, everyone was being ushered out by the guards. They smiled at Ladybug, and she waved back as they disappeared.

Now alone Ladybug turned to Alya. “Well, you made it through the first part. Nice press pass, impressive. Now let’s see how you do with the next part.”

The smile she gave Alya made her blood run cold.

“What? This wasn’t the challenge?” Alya asked.

“No dear, that is,” She pointed up towards the top of the Tower. Sitting atop the uppermost point was a ladybug shaped parachute bag.

“WHAT? THAT?” Alya’s voice had gone up two octaves.

“The first time I battled an akuma I won the fight from that point so for this challenge you need to see the city from that point. If you are up to it.” Ladybug winked and pulled out her yo-yo. “See you up there. I hope.” With that, she disappeared into the upper antennas.

Alya was scared out of her wits, but she was so close. Up she went, she had not gone far when out of nowhere a yo-yo dropped in front of her face. She grabbed it and zing up she went landing on the upper array next to Ladybug who reached out to steady her.

“Th-th-th-thank you I don’t think I could have made it.” She wheezed.

Ladybug laughed. “I am not trying to kill you. Now stop clutching me and look around, you are missing the view.”

Alya slowly released her grip and peeked. She was so high up she could almost forget where she was. She gasped dramatically, the city was amazing. Her surprise was quickly replaced with awe. She had been up in the tower at night before, but up here there were no fences or obstructions in the way. It was like she was floating.

Ladybug smiled. “The city seems alive, doesn’t it? Chat and I come up here from time to time to remind ourselves why we do what we do. It is not always easy and sometimes we need this to remind us. Now to finish you challenge. How brave are you?”

Alya gulped as Ladybug fastened the parachute to her back. “I am not sure about this!”

“I am confident that you will be okay. See you at the bottom!” She leapt off leaving Alya standing there on her own.

Alya was dumbfounded. She was standing on the very top of the Eiffel tower, and she had been challenged by Ladybug herself to do the BASE jump that Ladybug herself had did the first time she fought an akuma.

She gathered up every bit of her courage and jumped. As she passed the top deck, she pulled the cord and felt the chute blossom above her. She was able to steer the chute and in no time she landed at almost the precise spot Ladybug and Mylène had touched down.

Ladybug was waiting, she quietly gathered up the chute, nodded to the guards as she gripped Alya around the waist and before Alya could say anything they were sailing over Paris once again. Ladybug placed her in her room right where they started.

As Alya sat on her bed, Ladybug smiled down at her. “Well done for day one, I hope you learned something. Being a superhero isn’t always the glamour and excitement. There is work, and you have to always fight the fear rising up inside yourself. This isn’t a job or a career. It is part of us. I will be in touch tomorrow with your next challenge. I can’t promise it will be as exciting. Get some sleep you will need it and one last thing, don’t tell a single solitary person or the deal is off.”

With that, she was gone.


	2. Day two – The Sitter

Alya woke with a start. Was it a crazy dream or did last night really happen? As she crawled out of bed, her aching leg muscles were the first indication that is was probably real. As she moved to her desk, she saw it the press pass from the tower! It was real! What the hell!

She quickly showered and dressed and made ready for the day. She groaned as she realised that the homework she was going to do last night still sat unfinished in her bag and to top it off she was going to be late for school.

Mme Bustier glanced up with a frown as Alya tried to sneak into class quietly, she should have been able to do it after all she had watched Marinette do it a million times. Apparently, she needed more practice. She mouthed an apology as she made her way beside Marinette who amazingly was sitting there looking awake and refreshed. Damn the tables had turned. As she sat, Nino shot her look like she had just grown a unicorn horn. She shrugged, and he turned back to his work. Marinette did not seem to pay attention to her unusual tardiness and merely continued working.

By first class change Alya was ready to burst she so wanted to tell Marinette. After all, that’s what it meant to be a reporter. Right? But Ladybug had warned her. She was going to have a breakdown; this was crazy. They had strolled to the courtyard where Marinette gave her an odd look. “Are you all right? You look like you have something on your mind.”

Alya groaned and mumbled. “I do, but it's personal.”

Mari cocked her eyebrow. “Keeping secrets from your best friend?”

Alya clamped her lips shut and merely nodded.

Marinette shrugged. “Fine, if that’s the way it’s gonna be. I understand.” She plopped down on a bench, pulled out her sketch book out, flipped a few pages and started to scribble.

Alya sat next to her. She pulled out her phone and gazed at the screen. No texts from Ladybug. She even was fearful of doing a blog post in case she slipped, said something wrong and caused Ladybug to call it all off.

The rest of the day was more of the same. Alya was too afraid to talk, and Marinette was unusually quiet. After school, Marinette had to go home right away because she had a headache, so Alya went straight home.

When she got to her room her breath caught in her throat. Sitting there waiting was Ladybug! Once again her finger went to her lips indicating silence. She pointed to a note on the desk, smiled, waved and disappeared out the window.

Alya looked on in awe as she disappeared into the distance. It was definitely real. She still felt like if she moved the wrong way she might wake up.

She quickly snapped out of if it. She had no time to lose; the time was ticking on today's challenge. She dropped into her chair and scooped up the note. It was typed and had little lady bug drawings all around the edges. She read carefully.

_Dearest Snoop_

_Today you have a crucial task. I need you help! We have been given information that indicates two possible akuma victims._

_One of them is a close friend of ours and the other I have a special affection for. The matter is somewhat delicate, and you will have to be resourceful._

_The first is you best friend Marinette, the second little Manon. The two of them were involved in an akuma attack a little while back which I am sure that you are acutely aware of as you were one of the victims. We have been told that there has was an argument between the two about the various dolls that Marinette has made. We believe that Manon has stolen a doll, and it is possible that Marinette might be akumatized because she is sad that Manon has stolen from her._

_What we need you to do is convince Manon to return the doll and convince Mari to forgive Manon. Diplomacy will be the key, and you can't let them know I am involved._

_Best of luck_

_Ladybug_

Alya stared in disbelief; she had already experienced Manon as an akuma. But Marinette? She was angsty yes, but enough to be akumatized? Almost unbelievable, at one point Alya almost believed that she might be Ladybug due to her avoiding those pesky black butterflies. But in the end there was no way that clumsy Mari could be Ladybug, she had a hard time staying on her feet let alone running full tilt across the rooftops of Paris.

Now Alya was worried, she had to act fast, she would have to put her reporter skills to work.

 This must be why Mari had been acting funny. She should have known Mari was not normally so quiet. She texted her right away and asked if they could meet up in the park for a chat.

Mari was able to meet but only for a bit; she was working today.

Alya was sitting on a bench away in a corner when Mari showed. Alya smiled and waved as she saw her friend walking over in her direction. “Hi, Mari! How are you?”

“Hi Alya, I am ok,” Mari said evasively as she sat beside her on the bench.

"No, you're not," stated Alya matter-of-factly. "I know you, and this is not OK."

Mari sighed.

“Seriously girl, I know you. What’s eating you? You know it helps when you talk about it.”

Mari looked away. “Alya, I am ok, it's nothing.”

Alya could see this was not going anywhere, and she was on the clock. She could not try the direct approach without tipping her hand. She decided to pull out the heavy card. “Is it Adrian?” Mari and Adrian had become chummy lately, not quite a full relationship but it looked like it would develop into one on its own.

Alya was fully prepared to weaponize Adrien to get what she needed. “Tell me, is it Adrien? If he is causing your grief girl, I will bust his chops! You know I can kick his skinny model butt any day.” She ground her fist into the palm of her hand with a menacing growl.

Marinette turned to her with a squeak. “No, no, it's not Adrien!” she sighed and lowered her head. “Actually, it’s Manon. I think she stole one of my dolls. I don’t know whether to be mad at her, sad because I am disappointed, or scared that she might become the Puppeteer again. I don’t know what to do. Please don’t say anything to her mom, I don’t want her to get in trouble because of me.”

Alya gently put her hand on Mari’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I think I can help. Which doll does she have? I can see if I can get it back.”

Mari wrung her hands. “I am missing my Ladybug doll. I am so worried. If Manon becomes The Puppeteer, then she will control Ladybug. If she manages to control Ladybug this time no one will be able to save us.”

“Be brave Mari, Ladybug will be ok. I will see if I can get the doll back. It will be ok, trust me.”

Marinette’s phone began to ring in her purse. She pulled it out and answered. “Yes Papa, I will be right there” she hung up and turned back to Alya. “Thank you. Sorry, Papa needs me back. You sure you wanna help? I really can do this myself later.”

Alya smiled. “What are friends for?” She gave Mari a hug and then Mari turned and ran off in the direction of the bakery.

Alya quickly pulled out her phone as she had little time to lose. It was already getting late for the next phase. She rang up Mme Chamack and was relieved when she answered.

Alya- “Hello Mme Chamack I was wondering if Manon is busy, I was going to the park, and I thought she might like to come along.”

Mme Chamack – “Why hello Alya, Manon has been a bit of a handful tonight. It's really nice of you to offer. If you want, yes I am sure she would like to go to the park.”

Alya- “Perfect I will be by in about ten minutes if that works.”

Mme Chamack – “It does. Thanks again Alya.”

 Alya was off like a scared rabbit. Time was ticking.

She was at Manon’s in no time trying to catch her breath as she knocked on the door.

Mme Chamack answered the door looking a bit dishevelled as Manon ran past banging two pots. “Alya I don’t know if you are psychic but thank you!”

Alya smiled and called. “Manon get your shoes and stuff, we are going to the park for a bit.”

In a flash, Manon was at the door backpack on and raring to go. As she hopped from one foot to the other, she put on her biggest puppy dog eyes. “Can we go on the carousel? Please?”

Alya sighed, not as susceptible to these tactics due to her sibling. “We will see kiddo.”

She took her hand as they headed out. Manon waved bye as the door closed.

As they walked down the street towards the park, Alya looked down at Manon. "What's in the backpack?"

Manon took a little skip and smiled her cheeky smile. "My stuff." She giggled at her joke.

Alya had played this game before. "Oh, what stuff?"

"Important stuff."

"Blue stuff?"

"Nope."

"Orange stuff."

"Nope."

"Red stuff?"

Silence... Bingo, thought Alya as they walked into the park.

Alya put on an overly thoughtful looking face. "What kind of red stuff?"

Manon had stopped playing. "Important red stuff."

"Hmmm," Alya continued. "Ladybug stuff?"

Manon looked up with wide eyes. "Did you peek?"

"No," said Alya. “I am just good at figuring stuff out. Can I see.”

Manon stamped her foot. "NO!"

Alya was taken aback by the little girl's reaction; she was defiantly not acting normal. Ladybug might very well be right. She pondered whether she should just take the doll, after all, she needed to protect Ladybug. If this little girl were akumatized again, it would be a disaster if she already had the Ladybug doll.

Alya remembered what Ladybug had told her she had to be delicate.

Alya steered them over to a bench under a tree. Manon tugged on Alya’s arm. "But you promised to go on the carousel. "

"We will; we will. I just need to talk a little bit more about the red in your backpack. Did you take something that you weren't supposed to?"

"Hmmph. Did Marinette tattle on me? It's not FAIR, I want the DOLLS!" she sat down hard on her bum with her arms crossed. "Marinette never shares, but I have to!"

Alya moved down and sat on the ground in front of her with her legs tucked up under her. "Manon, to be honest, she doesn't have to share. They are hers and if she doesn't share you really can't just take something that is not yours. What if you hurt Marinette's feelings?"

"But I almost had it last time and to win I NEED it!"

Alya looked warily around as if she might be able to intercept an akuma if she spotted one. "Manon this is not good. Wouldn’t it be better to be like Ladybug? Hawkmoth is the bad guy, he does things that make people hate each other. How does Ladybug win? By helping her friends. Don't you think that being good is a better way to win? Things are not important; people are, and Marinette cares for you. Don't you think it would be a good idea to give it back?"

Manon slowly peeled her backpack off and set it in her lap. She unzipped it and slowly pulled out the Ladybug doll. "But can't I keep it. I have it?"

"Manon, what if Ladybug was here? Would she say keep it?"

Manon sighed and handed over the doll. Then she reached into her pack and pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Alya. As she did Ladybug dropped just behind Manon who jumped up, ran over and gave Ladybug a big hug. “Did I do good?” she chirped happily

Ladybug gave her a kiss on the forehead and said. “Of course, you did that’s why I trusted you for this special mission. Remember not a word to anyone.” With that she walked over to Alya gently removed the doll from her hand. “I will return this to Marinette and will take Manon home. Good work today and good luck with tomorrow.”

Once again a dumbfounded Alya watched as her heroine zipped off this time with Manon squealing with delight in her arm.

She suddenly remembered the envelope in her hand. Moving up to the park bench she opened it and pulled out another Ladybug letter.

 

_Dearest Snoop_

_Well if you have this letter in your hand consider day two a success. As you now know Manon was never at risk, as for Marinette, you will have to be the judge of that. Once again well done, get some rest, tomorrow will be taxing physically!_

_Ladybug_

 

Alya slowly got up and headed home; she pondered the day’s events. This is crazy what possible reason did Ladybug have…

As she walked home, her phone buzzed. It was Mari

Mari – “Alya thank you so much, Manon just dropped by and returned the doll.”

Alya – “Your welcome, glad to help.”

Mari – “You are the best I owe you! Have a great night!”

Alya – “I will collect sometime. See you tomorrow.”

As she put her phone away, she had to wonder if Mari was in on this. It didn’t seem like it but at this point, nothing seemed real anymore.


	3. Day three –Treasure Hunt

 

As she woke, she reached to her night stand and touched the press pass. It was a little reminder that this was real and not some crazy dream. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand yup defiantly real.

She was just about to get out of bed when she heard a rapping on the window. Heart pounding, she dashed to the window and after fumbling with the curtains watched as the figure of Ladybug disappeared in the distance.

As she was about to feel disappointed, she saw it. An envelope was sitting on the window ledge. She pulled open the window and scooped it up, on the front; it simply said “Snoop - Day Three.” She ripped it open and dumped it on her desk; it contained a memory stick, red with black spots, and a letter. Her heart started pounding again. She was getting her start early today. That could be a good thing but likely a bad thing…

She unfolded the letter

_Dearest Snoop_

_Today will be busy. Consider it a treasure hunt. You don’t have to do each item in the order given, but most are arranged to help you find your way. These items are listed on the memory stick, and some have photo’s to make it a bit easier. These items reflect what Chat and myself have mostly been through in the last few months. Some are more important than others *hint*. Good luck and I will see you tonight to collect your haul._

_Ladybug_

Alya quickly put the memory stick into her computer. Inside there were folders numbered one through twenty-five. She thought to herself well twenty-five items doesn’t seem so bad… She quickly downloaded the files to her phone. Looking at the clock it was clear she was going to be late for school again, at this rate she was going to almost have as bad a record as Mari.

As she ran up the front step of the school, she was proven right as the bell rang for the start of class, and to add salt to the wound sitting prim and proper in her spot was Marinette. To top it off she was awake and smiling at her in a way that almost seemed… smug?

She plopped down beside her friend after apologising to Mme Bustier and whispered to Marinette. “Why are you grinning like a fool?”

Marinette just shrugged and whispered back. “It’s not often that I am here first. I was enjoying the moment. What happened to you?”

At that moment Mme Bustier started the class, and their discussion was cut off to Alya’s relief.

The morning dragged, but she couldn’t look at her phone for fear that Marinette might see. Finally, it was the first break, and she zipped off to the bathroom for some privacy to look through the file.

Her jaw hit the floor when she started going through the items, most were from her classmates, but some were going to be impossible to get. Ladybug was so right when she said this would be next to impossible.

She quickly scanned the list for a quick pick to get before lunch when she would organise and prioritised the rest. Number eleven that should be easy, a drawing of Ladybug by Nathanael. She quickly closed her phone there were only a few minutes before she needed to be back in class.

She found Nathanael sitting quietly in the hall just outside of class; she hoped it would be as easy as she expected. Sitting down next to him she looked at what he was working on. “Nice drawing Nathanael.” He was working on a drawing of a giant robot wielding a sword. “Can I ask you a huge favour?”

Nathanael stopped what he was doing and looked at Alya. She had joined their class at the beginning of the year, but they had rarely spoken, but as she was best friends with Marinette, he was quite willing to hear her out.  He smiled as he spoke, “Perhaps. What can I do for you?”

She pointed to his page. “I need a drawing like that of Ladybug. You are the best artist in the school, and I need it for the Ladyblog, and I need it today. Is there any way you could help me out?”

Nathanael sighed, he really didn’t like doing work that would be published online. “I am not sure…”

“Pleeeeease Nathanael Please, I really need one, and you are the best!”

Nathanael pondered for a moment sighed again, he flipped his book bake a few pages to a coloured image of Ladybug in a crouched position on a Parisian rooftop with the full moon behind her. “Will this do?”

“Oh Nathanael will it ever, but I need you to sign it. It’s very important.”

He looked at her with an odd look but pulled out a pen and added a sweeping signature to the bottom. “Here you go, hope it works for you.”

Alya carefully put the picture into her bag and then reached around Nathanael and gave him a huge hug catching him off-guard. “Thank you soooo much.” With that, the buzzer went off, and she sprinted off to class leaving Nathanael with a look of wonder on his face.

As she got to chemistry class and sat down next to Marinette, she already had her neat target selected. While Mme Mendeleiev was preparing her lesson she reached forward and backhanded Nino on the shoulder. “Pssst. Give me your bubble wand.”

Nino looked back with a questioning look on his face while Adrien and Marinette watched on with amused looks. “Why?”

“Because I need it.”

“Why?”

“Stop asking questions, please, I neeeed it.”

“Fine but you owe me one.” As the Mme Mendeleiev looked up finally, Nino passed it back.

Marinette looked at Alya with a puzzled look on her face. Alya looked at her and mouthed. “Don’t ask…”

The next time she had a chance for an item was at lunch. As they walked out of class, she grabbed Rose and complimented her on her cute outfit and asked if she could grab a picture for the school’s blog. Rose was thrilled, without missing a beat she turned to her lanky friend Juleka. “Juleka you need to be in the pic as well. Since you have your photo curse lifted by Ladybug, we need all the shots of you that we can get.

Juleka smiled a small smile but with only a little hesitation joined Rose and one, two, snappo and the third item was in the bag.

As she looked around Marinette was standing waiting to find somewhere to eat lunch. Alya scooted over looking already frazzled. “Sorry, Mari I need to get caught up on a project. I am so sorry I won't be able to eat with you today.” As she said that she caught Adrien out of the corner of her eye.

“Adrien can I ask you a big favour?” she called to him.

He walked over wrapping his arm around Marinette’s waist. Sure Alya what can I do for you?”

“I really really need to borrow two items from you. I know it sounds well crazy, and I can’t tell you why but can I have your foil and the feather from the bowler that Mari did for the hat competition?”

Both Marinette and Adrien looked at her like she had grown a second head. “P-pardon? I don’t know Alya, I have fencing right after school and Pere is rather protective of his stuff. I don’t think he will let me take the feather off of the hat.”

"The foil I don't need till later tonight so after practice is fine. For the feather would it be possible to just borrow the whole hat? It's a special project for the Ladyblog and it is an important part of it."

Adrien mused. "I will see what I can do, but I make no promises. I will text you after I ask. Ok?"

"Perfect Adrien thanks a bunch. I will catch you right after school Mari. I need to talk to you then. Maybe I can walk you home?"

Marinette nodded, and Alya was off.

Mari and Adrien smiled at each other as they headed off to find a spot to eat together.

Alya ducked around a corner and breathed a sigh of relief. She hated dodging Mari, but she would ask too many questions.

She pulled out her phone and quickly looked over the list. She made a few mental notes and was ready for more.

As she looked up, she spotted her next target; Sabrina.

The awkward girl was hurrying with what looked like Chloe’s lunch. She had probably been sent to retrieve it from Chloe’s locker so the spoiled girl didn't have to walk as far. It as perfect for Alya, since she was alone, it would make this easier.

Alya made a beeline and managed to get in front of Sabrina. Since she was so intent on her task, she almost knocked Alya off of her feet. "Oh, sorry Alya I didn't see you."

Alya smiled at her. "No problem Sabrina, look I need to ask you a big favour. Could I borrow your beautiful brooch?” she said while pointing to the flower shaped brooch on her sweater.

Sabrina looked down and put her hand over the brooch "I'm not sure... it is very precious to me, and Chloe might be mad if I don’t have it on."

“I am doing a special report on the Ladyblog on items that Hawkmoth has used, I promise not to use your name unless you want me to, but I will ensure you will get it back. Please, it is very pretty, and it is important for the report.”

Sabrina pondered for a minute and reached up and unfastened the brooch to Alya’s relief. “Please take good care of it.”

“I will.” Said Alya as she placed it into her bag. “Thanks so much.”

She was off again. She stopped and sat on a bench to look over the list again. As she scrolled up and down, she thought to herself that there was no way she was going to get them all. Some were going to be near impossible, how the hell was she going to convince Jagged Stone to autograph an XY CD? And to get Chloe to give her the bracelet? Chloe almost had the whole school arrested when she thought it was stolen. Impossible. She was starting to panic when it struck her.

She pulled out the note from Ladybug “Some are more important than others *hint*.” That was it! She didn’t need them all!

She pulled up the list, put it all in one doc and looked it over for clues.

She had it. There were a bunch that were items that Ladybug had to cleanse; there was one that was in bold and one she had to ask Ladybug about. She would put those first then any easy ones, then any that looked impossible. When she was done, she looked over the list and felt exhilarated! It was too bad she wasted some time, but she was sure she was on the right track now.

  1. Kim’s note to Ivan
  2. Ivan’s love song for Mylène *
  3. Nino’s Bubble wand *
  4. Kim’s Gift for Chloe *
  5. Parasol from Aurore Beauréal *
  6. Rollerblade from Alix *
  7. Sabrina’s Brooch *
  8. Crossbones pin from Mylène *
  9. Rose’s perfume *
  10. A shoulder massage treatment at Mr. Fu’s *
  11. Something from Lady Wifi (you will have to ask me late tonight ;) *
  12. Drawing of LB by Nathanael
  13. Photo of Juleka
  14. Ladybug doll… again… XD
  15. Marinette’s game controller
  16. Marinette’s autograph on a Jagged Stone CD
  17. Soup for the class
  18. Nino’s headset
  19. Photo of scroll from La Louvre
  20. Photo of LB/CN statue
  21. Program from the Mime show
  22. Feather from Adrien’s bowler
  23. Adrien’s foil
  24. Jagged Stones autograph on an XY CD
  25. Chloé’s expensive bracelet



She thought about it and probably the hardest from the ones she needed would be the parasol from Aurore. She when to their school but she wasn’t in any of her classes. She might not be so easy to convince.

As Alya headed to the front of the school where most of the students gathered for lunch she spotted someone she knew that was also friends with Aurore. After all, a little investigation before could be useful.

She walked over. "Hi, Rachel. "

Rachel smiled. " Hi, Alya. How goes?"

"Not bad, I'm working on a project for the Ladyblog. I need to lay my hands on a bunch of items that have held akuma. What do you think the odds I will be able to borrow Aurore's parasol?"

Rachel laughed. "Chances are slim; she is never without that thing. I am sure the only person who might have a chance is Chat Noir."

Alya started. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell anyone and, for the love of life, don't put it on the Ladyblog. Aurore has had a crush on him since he and Ladybug saved her."

Alya smiled. "Perfect, thanks for the tip. Gotta scoot."

Rachel smirked as Alya scampered off.

Alya stopped long enough to add a quick note to the Ladyblog

Message to Chat Noir. It is not an emergency, but I need to talk if you can - Alya.

She hoped he would see it. She knew that the Heroes were not at her call, but it was worth a try.

Mylène was next and she hoped it might be a two for one deal. She might have the love song and the pin both!

She didn't have to go far to find her. She was easy to find as she was normally cuddled up to the bulk of Ivan.

Alya motioned her over. She disengaged herself from Ivan gave him a kiss and wandered over.

"Hi, Alya thanks for the supper invite, sounds great! What made you think of having us all over?"

Alya smiled. "Oh, a little bird suggested it. Hey, I have a favour to ask. I know this might be a touchy subject so forgive me if It is. I have a project for the Ladyblog that I am working on. I am collecting the items that had Akumas in them and would it be possible to borrow your pin?"

Mylène smiled "It's ok Alya. Ladybug talked to me afterwards. She told me I wasn't to blame, and I had no reason to be ashamed. Hawkmoth is the villain that is to blame." She giggled, "I think I blame Chloe a bit too. Yes, you can borrow the pin. Do you want Kim's note and Ivan's song as well? They were the first two items to have moths in them."

Alya pumped the air. "Really? You have them that would be so great!"

"Yup. I will bring them both tonight if that's ok, they're at home."

"That would be awesome!" she reached down and gave Mylène a hug. "See you and Ivan tonight."

She didn't have much time till class started again. She hurried to catch Alix as she walked back to class.

Alix was walking with Kim as she caught up. "Alix, Kim can I ask a favour? I'm working on a project for the Ladyblog I was hoping to borrow the skates and the Valentine's gift that were akumatized."

Alix and Kim smiled at each other. Alix turned to Alya and said. "What's in it for us?"

Alya stood there at a loss. "Um, I dunno?"

Kim leant on Alix's shoulder. "I know, you have to do something for us. You have to challenge Marinette to Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. And you have to play against her in the library in two days so we can all watch her kick your butt."

Alix licked her lips and added. "Oh, and if you lose, which you will, you have to do a whole week of sports coverage on the Ladyblog." She laughed at her own evilness.

Alya groaned. This was the worst. There was no way she could ever beat Mari, and she knew she would have a Ladybug challenge that day. "Come on guys; that's no fair. You know nobody can beat Mari!"

They both shook their heads and in unison said. "Deal or no deal!"

Alya knew there was no way that these two would let this go. She stuck her hand out. "Deal."

They both shook and smiled evil grins. "We will bring them tonight and once you have made the challenge you can have them."

The bell went off, and they had to hurry to class.

The rest of the afternoon flew by. At the end of class her and Marinette walked from the school. Marinette had no place to be until supper with Alya, so she tagged along.

Alya decided she would have to leave Mr. Fu until after supper as it would be hard to explain to Mari. She stopped for a moment, made an excuse that she had to phone her mom and called and made a nine o'clock appointment.

They walked over to the park as it was close, and she could grab the image of the statue.

As they entered the park, she was shocked to see Chat Noir sitting on the base of the statue with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

He hopped down as the girls walked up. Reaching down he took Marinette’s hand and kissed it like a perfect gentleman. "Good evening Princess."

Marinette giggled. "Silly Kitty, what are you doing here?"

"Oh well, your friend made a cat call, so I tracked her down."

Marinette looked aghast at Alya who just shrugged.

"What chat I do for you, oh Ladyblogger?"

"Chat Noir I am gathering stuff for a project, and you are my only hope to get one of the items. Can you help?"

"Ah yes, the challenge from M'lady. I don't know she might be upset if I help you."

The whole time they were chatting he was wiggling his nose and ears at Marinette. Making his biceps bulge and flicking his tail.

Marinette, for her part, seemed to be somewhat abashed by the attention.

"Chat she said nothing about not being able to ask for help. The girl that became Stormy Weather has a crush on you, and you are probably the only one who can get me her parasol."

As she said this, she felt Mari stiffen beside her. It seemed an odd reaction. She knew that Mari admired Chat in some ways, but she was too infatuated with Adrien to give Chat any notice before. Odd.

Chat sighed. "Well I am not much for fangirls but, if it is the only way to get the parasol, I will see what I can do. Obviously, I am not interested in her at all so I will be tactful."

Alya was so relieved. "Thanks so much Chat."

He kissed Marinette’s hand a second time and pulled out his staff and vaulted of into the distance.

Marinette looked at Alya with a look of astonishment. "What was that all about?"

"Girl, I hope someday I might be able to tell you but for now, please forget what you just saw."

Marinette shrugged and said. "Um sure whatever you say..."

Alya grabbed the photo, and they were off to the Louvre.

The Louvre was such an easy one, a quick pic of the scroll, that it almost seemed like a non-event after the other items.

On the bus ride back to Marinette’s place she finally got around to asking Marinette for the items she needed from her.

“Marinette I need to borrow a few things from you if it’s ok.”

“Sure Alya what do you need?”

“Well if possible can I borrow that Ladybug doll that Manion returned to you the other day, the controller for you video game console, and a copy of the Jagged Stone CD that you did the art for signed by you?”

Marinette looked at her like she had lost it. “What in the world do you need that stuff for?”

Alya Smiled and stated. “You know, Ladyblog project…”

Marinette shook her head in disbelief. “You and your crazy infatuation with Ladybug. It will get the best of you some day. I would even say you are starting to fall behind at school because of it. I have beat you to class a few times this week. I know I sound like you lecturing and all. Just make sure you know what you are getting into.”

Alya gave her friend a big hug. “Thanks Mari, you are the best. I promise once this project is done I will slow down.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Sure, sure I believe you. You are going to ignore Ladybug. That will be the same day she tells you here real identity.”

Alya glared at her friend until forcing herself to join in with her as she laughed at her joke. Seriously that was spooky.

They quickly stopped at Marinette’s so Mari could grab the stuff Alya wanted and a few baguettes to go with the soup for supper.

They arrived at Alya’s just as the others stated to arrive. As they walked in the smell of the simmering soup was enough to make their mouth water in anticipation.  Alya’s Mom had the soup ready to serve, and the hungry teenagers dug in greedily. Adrien was a few minutes after everyone else, but, as promised, he brought the foil and hat.

Everyone was slurping and loving the soup. Rose looked up and said. “I can’t believe how good this is, the recipe for Celestial Soup was from your relative, wasn’t it Marinette.”

Before Marinette could answer Adrien piped up. “It sure is, but it's not called that anymore Chef Wang Cheng renamed it Marinette soup.”

Alya’s mom peeked around the corner. “The only reason that it is listed as Celestial Soup on the restaurant's menu was when they put it down as Marinette soup Mr. Bourgeois daughter had a temper tantrum that lasted an hour.”

They all laughed at the thought of Chloe having a fit.

As the finished Alya noticed that Kim and Alix both had items in bags, Alix nudged Alya and pointed her nose at Marinette. Alya sighed resignedly.

“Mari I have meant to ask you. I know you were pretty hot at the Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 tournament, but I think I can kick your butt.”

Alix and Kim both snickered while the rest looked in astonishment

“How about I take you on in the Library on the big screen in two days?”

Marinette laughed “Sure I will accept your challenge, but I will be surprised if you will kick my butt. What’s in it for me if I win?”

Alya pondered. “If you win I do your chores at the bakery for a week, if I win, I get treats from the bakery for a week.”

She knew she would be cleaning for a week, but it would be worth it to get the stuff from Kim and Alix.

Marinette smirked, “Deal.”

Soon all the soup was gone, and the teens started making their way out. They all stopped on the way out to hug and thank Alya’s mom for the awesome supper.

As Mylène left, she handed Alya a bag. When she peeked inside, she could see the two sheets of paper and the pin. “Oh, Mylène thank you so much.”

“No problem, thanks for supper.”

After finally getting Marinette out the door Alya ran to her room. As she did, her phone buzzed.

*: Snoop, when you go to Mr. Fu’s, bring all the stuff you have gathered.

She quickly inventoried the items she had. Only two left on her list that she could do, and one was when she would meet Ladybug later.

She arrived just before her appointment. It felt really strange, but she would have to go through with it. It was in bold on the list.

She walked into the small room there was an old style record player against one wall, a mat placed on the floor, and a small man of Asian decent sitting at a small round table drinking what appeared to be green tea.

He spoke to her. “Come in; you must be Alya. Leave your stuff at the door, sit and enjoy some tea.”

Alya looked, and there was a small empty cup sitting across from Mr. Fu. “I am sorry sir, I just need a shoulder massage and then I have to go.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, there is always time for tea. Come, sit.”

Resigned she put her stuff down and walked over and sat. Mr. Fu filled her cup which she took and sipped.

He spoke after a few minutes. “I hear we have a mutual friend. You must never share this info, though.”

She looked at him confused but, out of respect, nodded in agreement.

As she nodded, Ladybug strolled out of the backroom. “Ah good evening dearest Snoop. How was your day?”

Alya almost choked on her tea. This must be the mutual friend and to her astonishment, Ladybug had Aurora’s parasol over her shoulder. “uh, but…”

“Oh, this? Chat Noir gave it to me on my way over he said you needed it. Nice play sending him to get it. I wasn’t sure you would have managed this one. Please lay out the rest of the items on the mat so we can have a look and see how you did.”

Alya quickly scurried over and laid the items out. “I was able to get everything except for Chloe’s bracelet and the XY cd.”

Ladybug Laughed. “I would have died if you had managed to pull either of those off. They were there to show you that you had to cut your losses sometimes. Well, I need one more item. Your phone.” She held her hand out. “I know it’s not the one that held the akuma, but it has some of the same traits.”

Alya hesitated but in the end handed over the phone. “Are you keeping all of this?”

Ladybug was looking at the items. She straightened up and said. “Of course not, these items do not belong to you or us. Mr. Fu needs them until Saturday. You will be able to pick them up after Saturday's challenge.

Alya breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Ladybug, I was worried."

Ladybug led her to the door. “Well Snoop, you need to get home and get some rest tomorrow will be another challenge. Good job on today.” She closed the door as Alya left.

She slowly walked home still amazed at what was happening to her.  She would ace tomorrow, she was sure of that.


	4. Day four – Friends

 

Alya woke and jumped from her bed. Normally she was punctual, but she was completely lost without her phone, this was going to be a rough day. She quickly checked her room and window sill for signs of a note from Ladybug with no luck. She showered, dressed, and was off. To make it worse she had no phone to let Marinette know she was going to be late.

She was half way to Marinette’s when out of a dark alley a shadowy figure appeared. It was Chat Noir; she was relieved to see his wide toothy grin. He motioned her over to the alleyway and as she approached he said “Hang on Snoop!”

He grabbed her by both wrists and the next thing she knew she was flying down the alley. At the end of the alley, she could make out Jade Turtle with his shield held out in front of him backwards. She hit the shield in just the right way to send her flying straight up in the air. Still completely dazed as she reached the end of her travel she came level with the top of the building.

Suddenly she stopped. A familiar red spotted figure had leisurely reached out and grabbed her around the waist and swung her onto the rooftop. Alya still marvelled at her strength.

“Good morning Snoop.” Ladybug put her down and motioned her over to a small café table with two small seats. “Please join me for some breakfast.”

Sitting on a small plate was a pain au chocolate and a part of a peach. Beside that was a wonderful smelling cup of rich coffee.

She sat, looking in amazement. Picking up the pain au chocolate, she took a bite. It was an explosion of buttery, chocolaty goodness, it was so amazing. She glanced cautiously at Ladybug who was staring off over Paris sipping on her coffee, occasionally stopping to dip her croissant. Alya found it interesting that Ladybug knew that she preferred one over the other. Finally, Ladybug turned to face her. "So Snoop, ready for today? "

Alya nodded

"As this signifies,” she gestured at the table” today is an easy day. Your task is to enjoy the company of one of your friends for the whole day. I don't care which one but you need to ensure that it is fulfilling for you both. And I mean all day from very soon till sunset. Count on that I will check that it went well."

Alya asked around a month full. "Anyone? Doing anything? "

Ladybug smiled. "Yup. But I will give you one hint, you might want to spend a little time preparing for your tomorrow task."

"But I don't know what it is."

"Oh, funny you mention it. I have heard that you have challenged your best friend to a video game at your school."

Alya laughed. "Ya, but I will never beat Marinette. "

Ladybug graced her with a most disturbing smile. "Oh, but you have to. That's the task." With that, she turned back to the view and her croissant.

Alya sat there her mouth slack. "B-but I can't."

Ladybug merely continued to sip her coffee. A few minutes later asked her. "Is the breakfast not to your liking? If you don't finish soon, you will have to leave it. I believe you are already running late."

Alya shook her head and finished off the food and drank down the coffee. When she was done Ladybug stood and motioned her over. "I believe that you were on your way to your friend's place I will drop you off. Please makes sure that you don't focus on tomorrow and forget today. I will be checking. "

Alya nodded as Ladybug slid her hand around her waist and with a flick of the yo-yo they were sailing over Paris. In no time they landed on Mari’s rooftop patio. Ladybug winked and was gone in a flash of red.

Alya scrambled down through the hatch and down through the house stopping to say hi to a perplexed Mrs. Cheng. "Um, Hi Alya."

"Hi, Mrs. Cheng sorry. Is Mari here?"

"I am sure that she was heading down to wait for you and then head to school if you were late. She mentioned that she was worried about you."

Alya smiled "I am good Mrs. C, just busy lately. Well gotta go. " with that she scooted off down the stairs to the street. When she got to the bottom, Marinette was standing staring at her with a look of surprise.

"Um, Alya how did you get in my house? I have been texting you for the last ten minutes."

Alya stopped and looked like a kid with their hand in a cookie jar. "Um well, honestly you wouldn't believe me if I could tell you and I kinda lost my phone"

As they started walking to school, Marinette shook her head. "Seriously I don't know what to expect from you anymore. "

Alya smiled. "Nether do I girl, neither do I."

Alya went quiet as they walked as she started to think about her task. Honestly, she would have hung with Marinette all day, but that wouldn't help her with tomorrow. Her first thought was Adrien or Max. Adrien was a problem because of Marinette; it would be hard to explain hanging out with her soon to be boyfriend all day.

Max would be ok, but she was sure that she would have a hard time to complete today's challenge.

 The only one she could think of was Nino. The trouble with that was that she had kind of been a little distance with him lately, and she wasn’t sure he would want to hang with her. Well, it was her best bet.

She looked up they were almost at class. She was glad she had been with Marinette because if she had been alone, she probably would have walked into traffic.

The morning seemed to last forever, and she was sure that she might have heard a quarter of what the teacher had said.

As noon approached, she whispered to Marinette. "What's the plan for lunch?"

Marinette whispered back. "Sorry Alya I made plans with Adrien. We have a project we are working on."

Alya sighed. Well, this forced her hand. She quietly tapped Nino on the shoulder. “Psst. Hey, wanna get something for lunch at the cafe up the street?”

Nino turned and whispered back "I would, but I have no coin... sorry."

"Don't worry it's my treat."

"OK sure, if you're sure...?"

"I am!"

The bell went off shortly there after she said bye to Marinette and left the class. Nino met here just outside the door.

"Hey, thanks. What brought this on? You have been so busy lately I would have figured that you would not have time."

"Eh, everyone needs to chill sometimes."

She hooked his arm and led him from the school. They had just made it around the corner when a red and black pair launched from a nearby roof and sprinted off into the distance.

Alya felt Nino sag. "Well, I guess you got to go."

She desperately wanted to sprint off after the pair, but she knew if she did she would jeopardise her task for the day. "Actually no, I am going to lunch with you."

Nino stiffened and fidgeted. "Sorry, I gotta use the toilette." He darted into a nearby store. Alya waited patiently outside until he returned a few minutes later. "Sorry, it was an emergency. "

Alya thought it he looked very sheepish. "Don't worry about it. All ok?"

"For sure. Let's go."

They sat quickly at the restaurant Alya ordered a Croque-monsieur and Nino a baguette with ham and Swiss cheese. They both ordered a Coke as a treat to go with the meal.

"Thanks Alya. I was going to go home and have a pot of noodles but this is trop cool!"

"It's nothing, hey what are you up to tonight? I was thinking about going to the zoo. I hear they have a new baby panther, and I was hoping that you could help me with something after."

Nino had just taken a bite of his sandwich and had to chew rapidly to answer. "Um, I uh."

Alya ducked her head, of course, she had been a bit presumptuous thinking he would drop everything just for her. "Look, sorry if you are busy, I understand. "

"Sorry, I have something I am supposed to be working on tonight. Give me a minute I need to make a call." Before she could open her mouth to tell him not to worry, he walked up the street and was on the phone. God she missed her phone. After a call with a lot of nodding and hand gestures, he was back.

"Done! I am now free tonight." he smiled very pleased with himself.

Alya noticed that he seemed different. Maybe a little changed physically like he had grown but also more confident. She liked the change.

"Kewl. I didn't want to go alone."

They made some small talk, finished up and headed back to school.

The afternoon was much smoother than the morning, and before she knew it, the bell rang.

As she met up with Nino at the front steps she had a quick look on the news. "Funny there was no Akuma today. I wonder where the Ladybug and Chat Noir where off to at lunch and Jade Turtle wasn’t with them."

Nino shrugged. "Going to lunch as well? Superheroes have to eat as well I guess."

Alya laughed heartily. "Oh, my I had never thought of it like that." All the more funny since she had breakfast with Ladybug herself.

When they got to the zoo, they wandered for a while before heading to the panther enclosure.

They arrived at the perfect moment. The keeper had just hung a leg bone so the mother panther could play and the kitten was sitting on a rock watching her.

The two leant on the railing watching. Nino was the first to speak. "Remember the last time we were here?"

Alya laughed. "How could I forget. Ladybug locked us in that cage."

Nino turned and rested his elbows on the rail and looked off into the distance with a wistful expression. “I tots enjoyed that day."

Alya sighed. "Me too, it was fun. Hey, didn't you promise to help with my videos?"

"I did, but you have never made time to meet up with me to do it. I know I have been busy lately, but it was almost like you never even tried. "

Alya looked at him her mouth slightly open. "B-but I did. Didn't I?"

"You sent me some clips, I fixed them up, but that's not the same as working together on them. You are so focused on Ladybug and your blog. I know I am not Ladybug but... " his voice faded off.

Alya’s mind whirled. Had she really done that? While locked in the cage she had been forced to sit and chill with Nino. They had a great time just like now. But once again she was trapped into it. Once again by Ladybug. It was almost as if the superhero knew she needed this.

She looked up to see Nino staring at her as she pondered. "Nino I am sorry. It is the best I can offer. I have been a horrible person. I just never realised it. I know this sound hollow but after Monday I will make time. I want to hang with you. Can you forgive me?"

Nino smiled at her. "Of course I can forgive you. I kinda knew the way you were before. It is just kinda hard to watch you from the sidelines. "

"I feel like such an idiot "

"Don't ever say that, focused yes, oblivious yes stubborn yes..."

Alya interrupted. "OK ok, I get it. Come on let's go. I still have a favour to ask."

 They slowly walked around the zoo stopping to peek at the various enclosures.

"So what's the favour?" Nino eventually asked.

She smiled sheepishly. "I don’t know if you can help at all, but I have a huge problem. I kinda challenged Marinette to a game of Ultimate Mecha Strike 3, and I kinda have to win. Are you any good at the game?"

Nino looked at her dumbfounded and started to laugh. She watched him as he giggled and sputtered till finally, he laid his hand on her shoulder. " I heard you ask her and I thought you were nuts. I still think you are nuts, and sadly you have asked the wrong dude. Maybe you should ask my bud, Adrien? He is almost as good. Or maybe Max? "

Alya shook her head. “Adrien is no good because he won't help me against Marinette and I kinda don't want to hang with Adrien when Marinette is finally getting to know him, you know. Max is a great idea, but I don't know if he will agree and Mari pulverised him last time." She sighed. "This is hopeless."

They walked in silence heading out the gate when suddenly Nino started to dance next to her. "Oh, you are going to owe me big time. I have your answer. If anyone can help you, it is her mentor."

Alya beamed at him.  "Mr. Dupain! Nino, you are a genius! Do you mind if we swing past before we find something to eat?”

Nino looked at her with a smile. “Of course not. Let’s go.”

The enjoyed the walk together from the zoo to the bakery joking and sharing stories. Alya was glad that Marinette had said she was going to be out with Adrien she did not have to think of a cover story as to why she needed to talk to her father.

The Dupain-Cheng’s were just closing up shop when they arrived.

“Nino, Alya!” Tom beamed as they walked in. “What can I get you two?”

“Hey, Mr. Dupain.” chirped Nino. “Can I get two cookies? The ones Mari always is eating.”

“Coming right up” Tom produced a bag and popped a half a dozen cookies in. “On the house as usual. Anything else?”

Alya looked at the floor as she spoke. “Mr. Dupain I have a huge favour to ask. I don’t know if you can help and if you can’t do it I understand. I have to beat Marinette as Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 tomorrow, and I barely know how to play. I know it sounds silly, but it is kinda important.”

Tom struck to pose. “Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tom style! Booyah! You bet kiddo. Do you have time right after school tomorrow? The only problem is Marinette will be home.”

Nino chuckled. “I think I can help with that. We were supposed to be working on a project today, but I ditched her and Adrien, so I could hang with my bestie. I will make sure we are nowhere near here tomorrow.”

Alya wrapped her arms around the DJ. “Oh you are a lifesaver, thank you so much. You too Mr. Dupain. I will see you right after school.”

They waved goodbye as the strolled out of the bakery arm in arm. Alya noticed that they had fallen comfortably into this new way of being.

They found a small place to have a pizza and pop before calling the night quits.

Nino smiled at Alya as he left her at her door. “I am not sure what brought this on, but I sure hope I will see some more in the future.”

Alya smiled back; she had even forgotten why she was doing this in the first place. “I had a great night, yes I would like to do this more. Maybe we can hook up Sunday night? I have a big day planned, and I am sure I will want to share it with someone.”

Nino kissed her on the cheek and turned. “Sunday, it’s a date.”

She watched him as he wandered away, wow what a night. She was in shock when she saw Ladybug swing down from a nearby building, grab Nino, throw him over her shoulder like a sack of flour and swing off into the night. She wasn’t kidding when she had said she would check up on how it went.

She wandered up to her apartment chuckling to herself on what a surprise Nino had just had. Imagine being interrogated by Ladybug about your date.

She stopped to talk to her mom for a few minutes before heading off to her room. She was glad there had been no homework. It was almost as if she was getting lucky.

As she swung the door open, she noticed the red polka dotted shoes up on her desk. Ladybug looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Alya. She motioned her to come in and close the door. “Hello Snoop, I hear your day was successful. Good to hear, I must say it would have been better if you had figured this out on you own after the last time I locked you two up. Don’t get cocky, tomorrow will not be easy. I have good intelligence that your friend Marinette will not go down easy. Don’t expect to see me tomorrow until after your game even when you lose.” She laughed maniacally and jumped out of the window.

Alya shivered when what Ladybug had said set in. She was doomed even with Tom’s help for a week she would never beat Mari. Tomorrow would be probably the last day of the challenge, and she would have to resort to writing a blog about the idiosyncrasies of a group of aliens that were raising a half human half alien child while applying a commentary on gender and sexuality.

She flopped onto the bed. It was going to be a long night and she still didn’t have her phone back.


	5. Day five – UMS3

 

Alya woke up with a feeling of dread. She had no idea how she was going to beat this challenge Marinette was in a category all of her own. She rolled over and was shocked to see a controller sitting on her nightstand with a note. Damn Ladybug was stealthy.

_Dearest Snoop_

_Hope you are well rested, it's a good thing that you didn't stay out too late. Here is my lucky controller. Maybe it will help._

_LB_

 Well, it was something she thought to herself.

She got up and dejectedly headed to school. Marinette caught up with her.

"What's up, chum? You don't look good. "

Alya grimaced. What was she supposed to say? That she was scared to death that she had to play a video game against her today?

"Not much, didn't sleep well last night."

Marinette giggled "Not panicking about our little video game challenge? "

Alya gulped and forced a smile. " Of course not, don't be silly. “

As they approached the school, they met up with Nino and Adrien. “Hey, how goes?” Nino called out as he walked up to give her a peck on the cheek. Marinette walked up to Adrien and also gave him a peck on the cheek.

Marinette smiled, “We are doing great. How about you two?"

"We are awesome." Nino laughed. “You still good for working on our project after school?”

Marinette looked at Alya with a bit of concern. "What time did you book the big screen so you can 'kick my butt'?"

"Um, after seven, if that works for you.”

“Sounds great.”

They headed off to class Alya hanging back while the other three chatted on ahead.

By Alya’s reckoning the rest of the day took forever and in the same breath went way too fast. She was a total wreck and no phone in site.  The bell rang, finally, it was over. She mentioned to Mari that she would see her in the library at seven and ducked out off the school in a hurry.

She was glad that the bakery was so close to the school. If it was much further, she might have just talked herself out of the whole thing. 

Tom and Sabine were waiting when she got there. "Come in honey. Would you like to grab a snack to take up with you?" Sabine said in a warm voice.

"I am not sure I can eat anything." Alya groaned.

Tom put his big hand on her shoulder. “It’s a game, why are you so worried?”

"Long strange story Mr. Dupain."

“Here.” He grabbed a tray and walked behind the counter. On the tray, he placed a croque-monsieur, a croissant, a fruit tart and finally a selection of macaroons.  “Take these with you, I am sure you will eventually want something. We are going up dear, see you after closing.”

 Sabine kissed him on the cheek as he walked past. “Have fun you two.”

They went up to the apartment above the bakery. Tom wandered over to the console and fired it up. “So why are you playing Mari if you don’t know the game?”

“To be honest, it was a dare, and now it is something more. If I lose, I will lose big time.”

They sat as he worked through the menu. “Listen, I can show you a lot but when are you playing?”

Alya gulped, “Seven tonight.”

“I was afraid you might say that. We will see what we can do, but I can’t make any promises.”

“I know; I was afraid you would say that. Well, let’s get at it.”

Three hours later they were in the middle of their latest battle. Tom had shown her what Mecha best challenged Mari’s favourite. He had shown her the best moves for it. But best of all, she was having so much fun she almost forgot why she was there. She had demolished the food on her plate and was giggling like a fiend.

Sabine came up the stairs. “Hey don’t you have to be at the school soon?”

Alya bounded up looking at her watch. “Oh my, thank you! I almost didn’t go I was having so much fun. Thanks, Mr. D”

He smiled at her, “Hey remember to have fun. Mari is very competitive, but she means well and,” he struck the pose, “Alya, off the hook!”

She laughed as she gathered up her things. “Thanks again for everything.”

She almost had to run to make it on time. As she pulled into the library, the whole class was there except for Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila. She laughed at them all, they had turned it into so huge event. Some had snacks like they were going to a movie or something.

Alix and Kim had big bags of popcorn and looked like they were ready for a laugh.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the controller that Ladybug had lent her, red with black spots. She chuckled at the thought of Ladybug playing video games. It certainly did not fit her view of what the saviour of Paris did in her off hours.

Max had the system up and running and in his normal calculated tone rhymed off the rules. Mari and Alya shook hands and it began. Alya picked 2TO and Marinette her normal LB-03.

Marinette started off easy. After all she was playing against her best friend, not trying to win a chance to team up with Adrien. But before long she became aware that Alya wasn't as hopeless as she first thought and started to turn up the heat.

 Before long class was almost split in half with Max, Nino, Rose and Julika cheering Alya on. Adrien, Max, Alix and Kim where hardcore behind Team Ladybug (even if Adrien was the only one that knew Marinette's affinity for things Ladybug went beyond her mecha).

They cheered and groaned as the two stomped and beat each other to the very edge. Just as it looked that Alya might pull off a miracle. Marinette was sitting on the very front of her seat, fingers flying across the controller, she carried out a perfect set of moves and in a flash Alya’s life indicator dropped to zero, and it was over.

Marinette was up on her feet in a flash. Her supporters were cheering as she did her happy dance. Beside her, Alya sat in stunned silence.

Marinette looked over to see her friend sitting there a tear running down her cheek.

"Alya are you ok?"

Alya sniffed a bit; she could not would not let her friends know why she was so disappointed. But not because she was ashamed but because Ladybug deserved it. Her secret was still going to be a secret.

Alya smiled "Hey! Ya, just was a crazy exciting game. That was fun."

Max bumped her on the shoulder. "Look you beat my score and Adrien's too. How long have you been practising?"

"I learned to play today," she laughed. "I actually had Marinette’s father teach me. I wanted a fighting chance, so to speak."

Rose fawned. "Oh Alya it was amazing, you’re super."

Marinette walked over, "My dad eh? Traitor." She laughed as she hugged her best friend. "Well, you gave me a run for my money. Not only are you a quick study, but you are super lucky as well."

Alya sighed. "Not lucky enough, though."

Marinette gave her a shake. "Oh come on it was just a video game. Tell you what I will treat you to some pizza. Come on let's all go."

Alya wasn’t sure. Maybe Ladybug would want to talk about her failure. Well, she could wait. Her friends wanted to take her out, so she was going. Might as well since it was the last challenge she had to do. "Sure let's go!"

A few hours later and several pizzas the group of friends slow dispersed. Alya walked Marinette home.

"I hope there are no hard feelings. I am looking forward to not working the bakery for a week."

Alya smiled, "No. No hard feelings. You can't win them all. Honestly I had almost considered having Adrien tickle you or something but that would be cheating and in the end, it was just not worth it. Maybe someday I can tell you why I challenged you but not tonight."

Marinette looked at her friend with some concern. "You are seriously making me feel like there is something more here. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Ya, I just need some time. The walk home will clear my head."

"As long as you are sure." Marinette gave her another hug and headed in.

Alya slowly walked home. She wasn't in any hurry she knew Ladybug would find her soon. As she walked, she felt better and better. So she didn't succeed? It had been an amazing week. She had spent a lot of time with Ladybug, even had breakfast with her. Maybe she could talk her into one last interview before the Ladyblog signed off.

Sure enough, as she turned the last turn toward her place standing in a doorway was a familiar spotted figure.

Ladybug walked over to ran her arm around her waist and with a flick of her yo-yo they were off again. In no time they were at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug sat on the edge and motioned Alya to sit. If it wasn't Parises spotted hero sitting beside her there would not a hope that she would have been there on the edge at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Ladybug spoke. "So I hear you didn't beat her."

"Yup, you heard right. "

"How does that make you feel?"

"To be honest awful. But this experience was amazing. I will hate giving up the Ladyblog, but I would do it again in a heartbeat. Even just to have a chance to sit on the top of the Eiffel tower for a minute with you."

"I am glad you feel that way. It means you passed today's challenge."

Alya could feel herself almost slip off the edge. Ladybug steadied her. "What do you mean? The challenge was to beat Marinette, and I didn't do that."

"Actually Snoop, the challenge was to see how you would handle a no-win scenario. Do you watch Star Trek? Heard of the Kobayashi Mari?"

"Um. No?"

Ladybug giggled, "I spend too much time with that silly cat and he loves sci-fi. Anyway, the point is to be given a situation that you cannot win and see how you react. It’s a test of character. You passed. You didn't complain. You made the best of the situation. You did great!"

Alya turned and wrapped Ladybug into the biggest hug that she could muster. "You scared the hell out of me. I so thought I was done."

"Nope you are still in the game. So I understand that you are off of school tomorrow. Sadly, you will have a sort of school project to do. Don't worry your teachers will amaze you and the final check will be with someone you have already met. We should get you home so you will be rested for tomorrow."

Ladybug took no time to have her back to her room. "Tomorrow you need to be ready to go at eight am; I will see you here ready to go." With that, she disappeared into the night.

Alya flopped onto her bed. She couldn't believe it she did it. Ladybug had said so.


	6. Day six - History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Please excuse any spelling or punctuation I just finished this chapter in the passenger seat of the car on my Blackberry Passport. ;)

Alya woke at precisely seven, that was only possible because she had stolen her sister’s alarm clock Ladybug still had her phone. She had a shower, dressed, ate breakfast and prepped her school supplies. It all seemed like a normal day. That was right up to the point where Ladybug popped her head into her window.

“Morning Snoop, looks like you're ready, nice to see. Let’s go; you have a busy day.” Alya walked over, Ladybug scooped her up, and they were off. She was getting used to this, it sure beat walking everywhere.

As if Ladybug was reading her mind. “Don’t get used to being carried, you are on foot today and I think it'll be a lot of foot.”

It wasn’t long when they stopped in one of the gardens at Louvre.

Ladybug set her down, went over to a planter picked up something and walked back over, with her hands behind her back. “So Snoop promise me not to scream. I know I did the first time.”

“Okay, I think I can do that.”

Ladybug brought her hands forward; she had what looked like a cat and turtle toy in each hand. “Here's  your first two teachers for today. You will meet the third one later, she is busy right now.”

Alya looked at Ladybug with a 'you have gone nuts' look. That was until the two creatures floated up out of her hands to hover in front of her face.

“Good morning,” said the turtle waving its tiny flipper. “Pleased to meet you.”

The Tiny cat crossed its arms. “Plagg.” He turned his bright green eyes on her. “Do you have any cheese?”

Her hand went to her mouth as she almost broke her promise, “O.M.G. what are they?” she said between her fingers.

Ladybug giggled. "These are kwami. They are part of the magic that makes us who we are. They will help you with today’s challenge, you need to find the history of at least five past Ladybugs.” She walked over and picked up a bag that had been sitting on the edge of the planter “Here I have packed a few things you will need throughout the day.” She patted Plagg on the head as she handed Alya the bag. “I will leave you in their…, well I was going to say hands, but maybe care is a better word. Be careful with this one he's  a little stinker, but he has a big heart.  Have fun I will see you at the end of the day.” With that she disappeared up on to the top of the building leaving Alya with the two… Kwami?

Alya look cautiously at the two tiny creatures. “Um.Hi. How are you?”

Plagg gave her “the look.” “Hungry.”

Wayzz looked at his cheese eating companion and rolled his eyes. “I am fine, thank you. But please, we have work to do. In the bag you will discover your first clue. Today you are going to be required with a few hints from us to discover the most important Ladybugs. From what Miss Ladybug has told us you need to find an important fact about five different historical Ladybugs.”

“Ladybugs? Plural? She had hinted that maybe she was the Ladybug on the papyrus. I am guessing that she wasn’t.”

Wayzz nodded. “Indeed not. There have been Ladybugs and other miraculous holders throughout time. Now, the bag.”

She looked in; there was two wheels of camembert, a container of some sort of soup, a box filled with cookies and a history text book. It looked like her text book. She pulled it out, sure enough it had her name in it. There were page markers in a few of the pages at the beginning of certain chapters.

Ancient Egypt

Ancient Greece

Vikings

Hundred Years' War

Africa

She looked to the kwami “Ok guys what’s first?”

Wayzz nodded sagely. “Start with what you know.”

Alya had a quick look at the list. She was at the Louvre and it was here that Ladybug had saved her from The Pharaoh. Strangely, it was the same kind of text book that Ladybug had dropped that was in her hand.

She found an open door and made her way to the Egyptian antiquities. As she headed to the corner with the papyrus she noticed in the corner of the room near the display there was a small pile of Ladybug dolls, toy ladybugs, black cats and a bouquet of red and black roses. It appeared that the citizens of Paris had started to pay homage to their favorite heroes.

“It’s really nice isn’t it?” said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Jalil Kubdel, Alix’s older brother and the man who had became the Pharaoh.

“What is?”

“The gifts, they really love her. I know I owe her a lot. Hey, aren’t you Alya? You were here that day.” He ducked his head in shame. “Oh.You were the one I was going to sacrifice. I am so sorry.”

Alya put her hand on his shoulder. “If it’s one thing I have learned it is that, those who have been akumatized are not responsible , it’s Hawkmoth. You were an innocent bystander he drew into the fight. I know this because I have been there as well. Lady Wifi is no more me that the Pharaoh is you.” 

He relaxed a little. “Thank you, I have not slept right since that day.” He chuckled a little. “Maybe we need to start a support group or something?”

Alya laughed a little. “Might not be a bad thing, but sadly I am up to my eyes in homework, have an extra special assignment to do and have even barely started.”

He looked at her book and then to the Papyrus. “Is it about Egypt? I could probably help.”

Alya wasn’t sure she wanted to trust him but any help would be appreciated. “It is actually part of the papyrus that I am interested in. Do you see the glyph there, the one that looks like a female figure twirling something?”

He chuckled, “Funny you point that out. That has been the focus of my studies since ‘the incident’. It looks rather like Ladybug doesn’t it? I believe it is.”

Alya was shocked at her luck. “What can you tell me?”

“So, we know that the main figure on the papyrus was Akhenaten, the husband to Nefertiti, we also know that he tried to bring about a departure from traditional religion. What I have found is that the followers of Bastet, the cat goddess, were enraged that he was trying to shift funds away from their deity. They enlisted the help of what appears to have been this Ladybug figure. It seems she also had a Black Cat partner similar to Chat Noir.”

Alya was writing furiously. It sucked she still didn’t have her phone and was glad she had brought pen and paper.

“Apparently Akhenaten also tried to summon the sun god Aten to bring back Nefertiti but was stopped by the Ladybug. Isn’t it fascinating?”

Alya looked up. “It’s incredible. What about the bug-like image just to the left?”

“Yes that. I have found a few other references. Apparently it was believed that it that was some form of deity that gave the Ladybug her powers. It is rather unclear and my father doesn’t believe a word of it, but I'm convinced. I have even found other researchers that have found evidence of other Ladybugs.”

Alya's breath caught. “Could you tell me who they are? This would be incredible.”

Jalil smiled “Is your homework all Ladybug related?”

“In fact it is.”

“I bet it’s more like an article for your blog.” He ducked his head like he was telling a secret. “I have followed you blog since the first day that you posted.”

Alya blushed a little, she hoped that it would not become a thing of the past, she still only had information about one past Ladybug and four to go to pass today's challenge.

Jalil stated to move out of the Egyptian hall dragging Alya with him. They worked their way through the museum until they walked into the Ancient Greece exhibit. They stopped in front of a display of the ten labours of Heracles.

“This is it.”

“This is what?”

“These are the ten labours of Heracles. Look close at the ninth labour.”

“Wow! Is that a Ladybug? Her red dress is covered with black spots. She looks like a Ladybug.”

“I don’t have much on her. Her name was Hippolyta and she was a Greek Amazonian queen. This is the only rendition of Hippolyta with the red spotted dress so there is some doubt but I have a friend that works nearby at a university that specializes in Greece, they have spent a lot of time studying her. I can call them and see if they can see you if you want.”

“Oh do I ever!”

Alya waited while Jalil went off to make the call . While waiting she peeked into her backpack. The two kwami were lounging in the bottom. Plagg was curled up in a ball like a tiny cat in one corner and Wayzz was sitting up in the other look for all the world like he was meditating.

Jalil was back. "OK, it's arranged you need to go to the university. Ask for Professor Turcott. Best of luck and don't forget akuma healing group, think about it."

"Thanks Jalil and I will." Alya headed out. On her way there she made a stop on a bench to check in with the two kwami.

They were both waiting. "So guys, how am I doing?"

Plagg yawned. "Better if you fed me."

Wayzz crossed his flippers. "Plagg!"

"Okay, okay you did well with your first one. She was indeed a Ladybug and had a black cat partner. They were victorious in the end."

"Yay me." chimed Alya.

Wayzz nodded. "You are on the correct path right now. We will let you know if we have anything to add. Before we continue I am afraid the fur ball is correct. Would it be possible to eat? We had just been released from a transformation when you arrived at the museum."

"Oh I am sorry! Um, what do you eat?"

"If you look in the bag Ladybug gave you, there is cheese and soup."

Alya remembered the cheese and soup. "Oh that's what that's for. Here you go. Can I travel while you eat?"

"Thank you, and indeed you may continue."

Alya made tracks to the university and after some searching found the professor's office.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but it probably would have been a little old man but instead  she was great by a small blond woman that had to be in her mid-twenties. "Hello you must be Alya. Jalil said you would be by. I am so happy to meet you, I am a super big fan of your blog."

Alya was starting to realize the depth of people the blog had touched. "It's nice to meet you as well. I was hoping you could help me with a Ladybug question."

"Come into my office, I just put some coffee on. Would you like a cup?"

Alya joined her in a tiny office that kinda looked like a storage closet. It smelled of old books and coffee. "Um, sure please. One suger if you have."

"Sorry about the office, I am new and my Ladybug research doesn't always wash with the administration. But I will make it, you'll see. So Jalil said you were interested in Hippolyta. It's so exciting isn't it? It was crazy when we first found out. Jalil was first but the rest of us started noticing and it has exploded since."

"Okay Professor, can you tell me who Hippolyta was?"

"Oh call me Simone, 'Professor' makes me sound like you're in my class."

Alya thought, 'who knows? In a few years that might be a possibility.'

"Hippolyta was an Amazonian queen, a warrior, and from what I understand a Ladybug. Did Jalil show you the rendition in the Louvre? Red with Black spots! I started to look deeper and I found evidence that when she fought Heracles she had won! There is a high probability that they used the same sort of magic that our Ladybug uses."

"They? Alya looked up from her notes. "As in her and Chat Noir?"

"Actually I have found no record of a cat hero but I did find a Hoplite soldier that seems to have had the same powers as Jade Turtle!"

Alya was so happy. Two down and it wasn't even lunch.

"Thank you so much! You have helped beyond belief. It's to bad you don't study Vikings as well."

"Oh I don’t, but I know someone who does. You need to talk to Eva, she's an evolutionary geneticist with the Institut Jacques Monod. She joined our group because of Chat Noir. Give me a moment I will sent her a text and see if she is available."

Within minutes Alya was on her way after thanking Simone and promising she would stop by for coffee.

After leaving the university she stopped to check with the kwami.

"Wayzz was that a Jade Turtle?"

Wayzz nodded "it was. it is not often that a Ladybug doesn’t have a black cat but for 'reasons' Hippolyta was paired with a turtle. It was exciting!"

"Super, thank you Wayzz this is so cool!"

She tucked the tiny turtle in to her bag and she was off. It didn’t take long to get to the Institut. It took a bit to find Eva, she was an older women with dark curly hair, she was wearing a black dress with pearls.

"Hello come in come in she ushered Alya in. I am so excited to meet you. From what I understand you have actually talked with Chat Noir."

Alya was beginning to think there was a science fan club for the heroes. "Hello Eva it is a pleasure to meet you as well and yes I have met him a few times."

Eva clapped her hands. "Did you know the Vikings took their cats to sea with them? I found evidence of a Viking Chat Noir in one of the Saga's they considered him a god!"

Alya was surprised by the enthusiasm of this woman, it was infectious. "Wow, was there a Ladybug as well?"

"Oh yes they sailed together. In the saga they fought all sorts of beasts and the like. Between you and me I believe that Ladybug would have been at least an equal but the Vikings were a little, you know man biased."

"So they were treated like gods?"

"Of course dear magic was not normally a good thing but the gods were allowed so they probably spread the myth to protect themselves."

"Amazing, thank you so much for you time."

"No dear, thank you and if you can ask chat Noir to come see me I would sooo like to meet him."

Alya laughed. "Of course I'll try."

 As she left the Institut she felt a tap in the backpack.

As she opened it Plagg stuck his head out. "See my kittens are important too."

"Oh I know Plagg. I have always see them as a team, but that was very neat to learn."

"We are suppose to tell you to return to the same spot you met us at the Louvre."

"Um ok will do"

Alya stopped and grabbed a sandwich on her way to the Louvre it wasn't long before she was back in the small court yard. She unzipped the backpack and the two kwami zoomed up and out.

"You are doing great Alya." Wayzz said as he hugged her cheek.

Plagg hung in front of her face. "Very good."

Alya held her hand up for a fist bump but was surprised when he rubbed her like a cat.

She heard a small high pitched voice. "You must be good, he doesn't do that with just anyone."

Plagg stuck his tongue out, then him and Wyazz zipped off to the roof above. Alya turned to see a red and black kwami that looked like the one from the papyrus hovering behind her .

"Oh WOW your Ladybug’s kwami!"

"Hello I'm Tikki. Yes I'm Ladybug’s kwami how are you doing? Which Ladybugs have you found?"

Alya was vibrating, she had only just learned about their existence this morning and here she was talking with Ladybug’s kwami! "Hi Tikki, so far three, Egypt, Greek and viking."

"Oh excellent they were all so much fun. Hippolyta was always a bit of a pain she was always making rash decisions. Even when her friends suggested it was a bad idea she went charging off and did it anyway."

"Wow, so cool. So what's next?"

"I don't know. What is next?"

Alya looked at Tikki skeptically. "What do you mean you don't know? If you know Hippolyta then shouldn't you know all the Ladybugs?"

"Oh I do, but this isn't my quest."

Alya's stomach dropped. Things had been going so well. She quickly brought out the text book. The hundred-years-war was the next bookmark. She motioned Tikki to get in her backpack and she headed back into the museum. Feeling a bit panicked she started to look to see if the museum had a gallery for that era.

She didn't make it far as she passed a display of pamphlets meant for tourists, she saw one that caught her eye.

'Visit the Basilique Sainte Jeanne d'Arc'

She grabbed the pamphlet and went to bathroom to talk to Tikki.

As she opened the backpack she smiled triophently. "I got it Tikki it's  Sainte Jeanne d'Arc." Alya cackled. "I have studied enough French history to know this one."

Tikki smiled at her. "Very good Alya that didn't take long at all. Yes Jeanne was one of my Ladybugs. She is one that I feel the most sad about. I am glad in the end they actually saw her as a hero."

Alya scribbled a few notes about Jeanne and then grabbed the text again. Africa was the last bookmark it was getting to be late in the afternoon and she had no idea where to start this one.

As she left the bathroom she spotted Jalil. Of course if you have a lead use it. "Hey Jalil wait up."

As he heard her call he turned and made his way over. "Hey how goes the project? "

"Great! Did you know that Sainte Jeanne d'Arc was a Ladybug?"

Jalil's mouth dropped. "Seriously? That amazing, I will tell the group they will be so excited."

Alya smiled. "So has anyone in the group ever mentioned an African Ladybug?"

Jalil pondered for a moment. "You know maybe, wait a moment." As he pulled out his phone Alya had a creepy pang of jealousy she hoped Ladybug would take pitty on her and return her phone soon.

 "I have it! You need to see Nikko at the Musée d'Orsay. Go quickly she will be there for the next thirty minutes. It's not far." He turned to the same rack of pamphlets that Alya had found, quickly pulled the one for the other museum hand it to her and she made a dash for the door.

Using the map on the pamphlet it took Alya about ten minutes to find the museum. At the front door a young women of African decent was waiting for her.

"Hello my name is Nikko, you must be Alya. I am very pleased to meet you. I follow your blog constantly. I noticed that it has been very quiet the last few days I hope all is alright."

"Pleased to meet you as well. Sorry about not posting, something has come up and has been taking a lot of my time. It should be updated by Sunday."

"Oh excellent, come with me we only have a few minutes, I have an important meeting with my director soon."

Alya followed Nikko to a office in the depths of the building. Nikko offered her a chair as she dug through an over-sized cabinet.

"What I am going to tell you I have not told many. Several years back my grandmother gave me this." she pulled out an old satchel and set its content out on her large desk. "In it I found a journal. The journal was made by an explorer that had visited the village of my ancestors in the late eighteen hundreds. It talks of a girl who is the sister on my great great grandmother and it describes that she was the equivalent of a shaman. She has a weapon that was a strange bolo and when she walked with the spirits her appearance would change."

Alya was in her book writing as fast as she could not wanting to miss a word.

"Come here you have to see the drawing."

Alya was amazed, it was of a young woman ,her hair was in plaits, she wore a calfskin skirt and had what looked like a yo-yo in her hand. Most importantly she was bright red and had spots. "She's a Ladybug." Breathed Alya.

"Oh and look here." on the next page she was standing next to a boy who's skin was black as night.

"That's a black cat. She has a partner! "

"Indeed, isn't it amazing. The explorer decided that the secret should not be shared and left the book when he left. I am sorry I must go I am almost late. I hope this helped."

Alya gushed. "It was a huge help. You have no idea!"

Alya left with a glow in her chest. She did it, she had the five.

She opened her bag as she walked to talk to Tikki. "So did I do it?"

"Of course you did. What an amazing job. This was no easy task."

Alya was not looking where she was going and suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh I am so sorry... Marinette? "

Marinette stood looking at her friend. "Are you sure you are ok. It looked like you were talking to your backpack. "

"Um no no I was just Um looking Um for a Um a cookie ya a cookie. " she pulled out one of the cookies that Ladybug had given her. "Want one?"

Marinette giggled. "No thanks I was just going to meet Adrien for dinner. I really should go before I'm late. Try to be careful."

Alya shrugged. "I will try."

As soon as Marinette was out of sight she opened the bag."that was way to close." Tikki was in the bottom and had found the other cookie and was munching on it happily.

"It was! Let's get back to the Louvre. "

As the got there Tikki shot up out of the bag hugged Alya on the cheek and was gone. Mere moments latter Ladybug stalked out from around the building.

"So Snoop I hear you are one day closer. If you please I will take your book for grading. If you don't hear from me it means that you have received a passing grade. See you tomorrow for the last challenge. I hope your up for it."

With that she caste her yo-yo and was gone.

Alya felt almost lonely, it had been nice to share the day with the kwamis. She envied the heroes, it must be amazing too interact like that with them all the time. She walked home the long way. It was a beautiful night.


	7. Day Seven - The Big Day

Today was the big day! Alya bolted up, the night before she had gone to bed thinking that she wouldn't have a hope of sleeping but the minute her head had hit the pillow it had been lights out.

She was up in a flash; whatever today's challenge was she was going to knock it out of the park. As she stretched she looked down and there on her nightstand was her phone. Ladybug had returned it! She did a little happy dance around her room. She was so relieved, she had never been that long without a phone since she was five.

 She was ready and dressed so fast that she was in the kitchen even before her mom.

Her mother walked in still rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Morning dear, up early for a Saturday. Something special planned for today?"

"Um hanging out with some friends."

Her mom chuckled. "Well, it can't be Marinette or Nino, they won't be awake for hours."

Alya laughed at her. "Mom you know my friends too well. Actually, I am going out to see about some news for the Ladyblog. "

Her mom snorted. "Well, that's more believable. Stay safe; I know you are careful, but it still worries me sometimes. Don't get tangled up in something too deep."

"I know Mom. I’ll be safe, you know that."

They enjoyed a quiet breakfast together but before long Alya's nervous energy got the best of her and she had to get out.

She didn't know how or when Ladybug would come to find her for today, but she had faith that she would. Mind you it would be when it suited Ladybug, not Alya.

Alya noticed it was quiet as she left her place. In the distance, she could hear some noise but in the local area, not a sound. No cars, no buses, no people chatting, just silence.

Suddenly in the distance she could hear something, a voice, singing, it was beautiful but eerie. Her skin crawled, there was something strange and exotic about it; it was so close to perfect it called her to it. As she looked up, Ladybug swung past heading towards the direction of the Trocadero. Alya was off at a dead run as she didn’t want to miss a second of this.

As she came around and ran up the alongside the fountain, she could see Ladybug and Chat Noir at one end on top of the wall. It was at the spot just above where the race between Alix and Kim started before Alix had become the Time Breaker. Jade Turtle was at the other end and there standing in the centre between the was what must be the latest akuma. Alya stayed low as she worked her way as close as she could.

The Akuma was a girl about the same age as herself; she had jet black hair that fell over her shoulders the dress was a stunning lace gown with intricate purple floral embellishments. Over her eyes was a dark black and purple mask that on both sides had music notes that ran down her cheeks like tears flowing from the outside corners of her eyes. In her hand, she had what looked like a stage singer’s mic.

Chat was just going in for a strike as she tucked herself behind a bench to record the action. As he closed on her, he was just starting to say one of his signature cat puns when the akuma turned toward him.

“Silence! I shall be the only one heard!” she pointed her mic at him, and he was struck by a purple light and mid sentence the pun stopped.

He took a swipe at her as she jumped high into the air. He missed and came crashing to the ground at Jade's feet. He stood and tried to speak. There was nothing, his mouth move but there was only silence.

The Akuma turned as two police cars raced up, sirens blaring. She sent another beam from her mic as the purple beam hit the cars instantly they were silenced.

Jade and Ladybug took the distraction and flanked her from each side she turned the mic on Jade first. As he was approaching, she could hear him breathing heavy, but as the beam hit him, it stopped.  She didn’t just steal your voice she took all sound.

The loss of sound stopped Jade in his tracks, Ladybug on the other hand had her yo-yo out. It wrapped around the akuma's wrist and pulled her around to face her. “Hey, this isn’t a library, no need to be quiet.” She quipped.

The akuma wrapped the yo-yo string around the mic and swung hard pulling Ladybug off her feet sending her flying into Jade sending them both sprawling into a pile with Chat.

“You are wrong Ladybug! I am Icon, and I will have the stage to myself, I will silence all! You stole my moment; I was going to be famous, I was the next one up, but the program was pulled so they could cover you and that stupid fox! Hawkmoth has promised me! I will be the only one heard, but you have to give me your miraculous! I will be famous; I will be what everyone is watching! “

Ladybug quickly gathered herself up. She shot her yo-yo into the air “Lucky Char” the purple beam struck her, and in an instant she was silenced. Her yo-yo crashed down on her head. Her lucky charm! It wouldn’t work; she couldn’t summon it. Alya couldn’t believe it; she had to do something she had to help. Think Alya think. She looked down into to hands; there it was, her answer, her phone with her ladybug charm dangling off of it.

She stepped out of her hiding spot. “Hey, Icon! I hear you want to be out there. I am streaming live. Do you want to show your fans what you have? Let’s hear it!”

Icon turned the camera. It was her weakness; she couldn’t resist. She floated down into the common in front of Alya. A purple glow behind her as she started to sing. It was the beautiful, eerie song that Alya had heard as she had walked out of her home.

It was exactly the distraction that the three heroes needed. They gathered themselves up. Chat jumped up using Jade's shield as a launch pad pushed off toward Icon. With his staff in both hands in front of him, he struck her in the side just below the waist. The icon couldn't hear him as he came because of the silence her weapon had become her weakness.

The blow was hard enough she lost her grip on her mic. Alya had been slowly inching toward her she jumped grabbing the mic off of the ground and rolling on her back she tossed toward Ladybug.

Ladybug was ready; her yo-yo licked out, she grabbed the mic and in one swift motion slammed it to the ground smashing it to pieces.

The black butterfly sprang free. Ladybug silently mouthed the words. 'Enough evil doing for you little butterfly' her yo-yo snatched it up. Pure and white it popped free. It fluttered away clean and white. Ladybug turned toward Alya and motioned toward her phone. Alya threw it to her, and she tossed it into the air. It dropped down in a shower of ladybugs that rushed off in ever direction. Suddenly there were sirens, the sounds of the fountains, kids playing and people screaming. 

Ladybug tossed Alya her phone back. “Thanks, Snoop I didn’t know if that was going to work, but the magic liked it. Great thinking.”

Chat and Jade helped the young women that had been Icon up, she looked confused. “What happened?”

Chat smiled. “Don’t worry, its ok, we will help you get home.” Jade and Chat walked towards the police with her.

Ladybug walked over to Alya and offered her a fist. Alya looked at her, and she realised that Ladybug was offering her the fist bump she normally shared with Chat. “Bien Joué”

Alya was flabbergasted. "Wow, did that really just happened?"

Ladybug smiled at her. “I have to go to take care of a few things. Meet me here in four hours.”

Alya spent the next four hours wandering the city. At one point she stopped at the Dupain-Cheng bakery hoping to chat with Marinette, but she apparently was out with Adrien. She bought herself lunch and carried on back to the Trocadero. She sat quietly and ate her lunch. She watched a strange man feed the pigeons and smiled as Sabrina’s dad stopped to say hi to him. Another little bit of Ladybug magic she as she recognised him. He was Mr. Pigeon, another akuma survivor.

Her phone chimed.

*LB: Snoop start walking toward the tower!

She quickly gathered her things and walked quickly towards the tower. She made it part way across the Seine when suddenly she was jerked off of here feet. It was almost becoming a familiar sensation.

Ladybug smiled down. “Hi Snoop, hang on tight we will be there soon.”

From the direction they were going, it was back to the Arc de Triomphe. In a few minutes they touched down in the same spot, this started a week ago.

"Well, Snoop you did it! Wow, today was not supposed to go like that, but you did amazing." Ladybug said.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was going to survive it."

"Well here we are day seven, did I not tell you it would be challenging? Are you ready for today's?"

"Today's what?"

"Today's challenge, of course, the Akuma wasn’t it silly. I can do a lot, but planning akuma is not one of them."

Alya stared in disbelief she thought she was done and now more. She was so close. She sighed, "Well then, all I can say is bring it on."

Ladybug walked over to the edge and grabbed something. She walked back over with a small black octagonal box with an Asian design on the top resting on her hands. "Okay here it is, and like I said you might not like it, but I am sure you are up for it. In this box is a miraculous. To ensure that you are safe once you know who I am you will need to be able to protect yourself. We have decided that the best way to do that is to make you one of us. The challenge is just that and to do that the Ladyblog will have to change. You will have to live by a different set of rules. You will know my identity but sharing it will not be in your best interest. Like I said you might not like it."

Alya gapped. Her eyes went wide. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Sure the blog was fun, in fact, it had been her life, but the truth was she did it because she wanted to be a superhero and the blog was as close as she would ever get. Up until now. She looked at Ladybug's smiling face. They wanted her, Alya to be a hero. "But Ladybug I am no hero I am just a normal girl with a normal life. There is nothing special about me. I am not like you."

Ladybug put a hand on her shoulder. "You would be surprised Snoop. Mind you if you are up for becoming a superhero I won't be able to call you Snoop anymore."

Alya sniffled and took off her glasses to wipe her face. She stood up tall her hair rustling in the wind. With her bravest face on she reached out and took the tiny box. "I accept!"

She opened the box, and inside was a small round gold medallion on a gold chain. It looked non-descript. As she took it from the box, there was an orange flash and hovering in front of her at eye height was a tiny fox that kind of looked like Plagg.

"Hello Alya." the tiny creature said as it flew down and landed on her open hand. Its slightly oversized head swivelled to where Ladybug stood. "Hello, you must be the new Ladybug. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ladybug winked at the creature. "Alya meet your new kwami. In a moment I will let you two get acquainted, but first, we have some unfinished business. I can honestly say I have been waiting forever to share this with you. I hope it doesn't disappoint." Ladybug turned her back, and Alya could hear her say. "Tikki de-transform" a shining pink light enveloped Ladybug sliding down her body. Alya gasped as she turned back to face her.

  "Surprise, you have been sitting next to Ladybug since the first day you saw her." Marinette did a pirouette. "Like I said to you, you would be surprised by who I am."

For the umpteenth time in the last week, Alya stood shocked to the core. Marinette held out here arms. "Hug?"

Alya walked over and clutched her friend like she was a life preserver and she was adrift at sea. For a time she held on until there was the sound like a tiny throat being cleared.

Marinette pulled back. "Oh right, Alya you met Tikki yesterday. Now you understand her purpose; she is my magic like the fox kwami will be yours.

Tikki flew up and hugged Alya’s cheek. "Alya it is so nice to see you again. Great job! You will be an awesome Volpina!"

Another shock. "Volpina? But isn't she an akuma? A bad guy?"

Marinette sighed "It is a long story which I will tell you later, but you are now Volpina. The other was a copy, like Copycat for Chat Noir. Speaking of which." She turned and shouted over her shoulder. "You clowns can come out now!"

From the shadows, Chat Noir and Jade Turtle materialised. They both waved sheepishly as the saddled up on either side of Marinette.

"Outstanding!" purred Chat. "We needed a fourth, and I hated being the only one with ears. De-transform!"

Jade smiled. "So is our date still on? De-transform!"

In flashes of black and green Adrien and Nino stood before her. Plagg and Wyazz rushed to join Tikki and then as a group scooped the fox from Alya and the all giggled and tussled as the four teens watched. The kwamis exuberance caused them all to laugh.

Alya was the first to stop. She looked at her three friends cocking her hip to one side. "I can’t believe that none of you three told me! You best friend! What the heck! And what is this project? I am sure I am supposed to be angry, but this is all so amazing!"

Mari finally stopped laughing and wiping tears from her eyes. "Come on let's transform we will take you to Master Fu he will explain. Then you and Nino can go chat."

In a chorus, Marinette, Adrian, and Nino called their kwami. "Transform me!" she watched as Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Jade Turtle materialised before her. She had actually watched them transform.

 Then she realised they were waiting for her. The little fox hovered before here. "Say it," she said.

Alya puffed her chest. "Transform me!" the fox spiralled turning into an orange light before being sucked into the medallion.

The three heroes stood and smiled at Volpina. She looked almost like the akuma version except her hair was in a perfect fish bone down her back still her red hair but it was frosted white at the tip. 

Ladybug waved at her as she ran past. "Follow us!"

The four chased each other all over Paris. It didn’t take long for the news reports to start. "Volpina sited with Ladybug. What does it mean?"

That night the Ladyblog was still quiet. The next day it would start anew, and it would introduce the city's newest hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an image of Icon the Akumatized villain from this chapter. It was done by the amazing Dire Bolical @ https://portentous-offerings.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/post/154873545178/an-amazing-rendition-of-the-akuma-named-icon-done


	8. Day Eight - Epilogue

 

Ladybug and Volpina touched down on a flowered terrace together. Together they walked over to one of the windows. Ladybug tapped on it. It didn’t take long for Chloé Bourgeois to come open it, after all, once she saw it was Ladybug nothing else mattered. It was odd, but it seemed that she had that crazy fox girl with her.

“Oh Ladybug, hello! What can I do for you?”

“Hello Chloé. First I wanted to introduce you to Volpina. So you know, she is not the same as the one that was around before, that one was an imposter. This is the real thing and I wanted you, my biggest fan, to be one of the first to meet her.

Chloé was so happy, she was being introduced by Ladybug to a new hero, they understood how important she was. “Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you. I love your hair it is so much prettier than that impostor.

“Oh and I have a request, and I know it sounds odd, but do you know that girl Alya? She is the one that runs the Ladyblog.”

“Of course I do; she acts so bossy, but between me and you I really I love the blog.”

“Well she is going to ask you to take it over, to be the voice of the Ladyblog. She has been asked by us to do something, and she won't have time to handle the blog anymore, think about it, consider it a favour.”

Chloé looked thoughtful. There was a loud crash in the distance and a wail of sirens. The two heroes looked at each other. “Well it sounds like we have to go.”

Chloé didn’t have to think long. As the two heroes leapt into action, she grabbed her phone. If Alya was going to ask her she would be ready, this would be her first post!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that read The Seven Labours of Alya. I had fun writing it. I have a few other ideas that I have already started to turn into fics. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandwormsladybugs is my tumble. I might start to post a few glimpses there.


	9. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked by someone to post the little prologue that I did up to set the stage for the fic. It is not much of anything but well here it is.

Prologue

Marinette had enough. It was bad enough that she had to save Paris on a weekly basis but she also had to help around the house, work in the bakery, school work, hobbies, the list went on. What was truly driving her nuts though was having a best friend that was trying desperately to reveal her secret identity.

Marinette had discussed it over with Master Fu, and they both agreed that Alya would make an excellent miraculous holder. Chat was a little apprehensive at first but in the end, he agreed as well. Honestly, she thought he was just upset because he would have to share her, silly kitty. Finally, Jade, he was thrilled. Once Alya had her own miraculous he could share his identity with her, it would total rock!

So it was decided that Alya would get the fox kwami. Hopefully counteracting Lila’s akumatized form which had started showing up more regularly.

It was decided that Ladybug would be allowed to bestow the miraculous to Alya and Marinette had decided that to pay her friend back for all of the grief she would not make it easy on her. She carefully crafted a plan, oh this will be fun! All the players were let in on the game and knew their parts. Now to make it happen.


End file.
